


Until I see You Again

by dumpsternfire



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Mental Illness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpsternfire/pseuds/dumpsternfire
Summary: To K, my favorite hello and my hardest goodbye





	Until I see You Again

Can you hear me?  
Thundering cries turned to silence  
Tears down my cheeks like rain from the heavans  
whenever you come to mind  
The sun in my skies is now gone  
And only darkness remains

The sleepless nights I spent awake  
Worrying about you  
Worrying about us  
You were beside me, stroking my hair  
Calming my erratic mind  
It was the silence before the storm

Suddenly, a scream was uttered  
My soul, shattering into pieces  
When I found out I'd never get to see you again  
I wish I cold visit you  
No distance is too great for me  
Until I see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It means a lot to me knowing that someone listened to me.


End file.
